Draft:Heroes Forever (film series)
Heroes Forever are a series of five superhero films based on the novel, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning, a spin-off book of the Jane Hoop Elementary series. The series will be a spin-off to the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series taking place ten years after the events from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 as part of the Superhero World franchise created by Rita Christensen. The series began with the first film, ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning'' (2016) and will conclude with the final Heroes Forever film (2020). Production Development A spin-off series was confirmed secrectly by Christensen on June 2014 to be in the works. She admits that the series will be based on her own spin-off book, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning. It was confirmed that the spin-off will be a trilogy. Film distributor Paramount Pictures dated the first film to be released on November 11, 2016. The second film, entitled Heroes Forever: The Next Chapter, has confirmed a November 10, 2017 release date, and third Heroes Forever: The Finale for November 9, 2018. The series will be more of a sequel/spin-off series from the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. The franchise will be based on the series spin-off, Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes taking place about ten years after the events from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, focusing on teenagers, who happen to be children of the original superheroes before they were born, defending the world. It was revealed that the enemy will be the brother of late sister Dr. Catwoman, the original heroes' enemy, who is trying to kill the heroes as to take revenge for the heroes who retired by destroying their kids. Producers of the original film series, Derek Todd and Drake Jones both decided to come back and work on Christensen's project. Jones admits "Rita's plans is completely brilliant". Christen also got involved being producer for the film, making it the debut of working for films. Gary Ross, who directs the last four Hoop films, confirms that he will be directing the film. Christensen states that the spin off series feels like: "since Jane Hoop Elementary story begins with younger kids first experiencing their first mission together as children, we will see the next new heroes beginning their first experience as teenagers, but felt like that would also have a mini scene where kids were playing around with their super powers as younger children, than get to their first mission as teenagers. This will feel a bit like the previous story of the original heroes Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille, but for the new heroes Brooke, Ben, Erica and Kyle, they were teenagers age between 13 to 15 when first being chosen to become superheroes instead of having written them as younger children when they first got chosen despite the original heroes were only young children ages around 5 to 7. After discovers that the Harry Potter film franchise gets it's spin off franchise, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Lord of the Rings film franchise also got it's spin off franchise, The Hobbit, Christensen feels like "since most popular film series gets a spin off, why 'Jane Hoop Elementary' can also get a spin-off?". The film's production budget is estimated between a good $150 to 200 million. The official film budget is later at $250 million. Casting Jon Hamm will be replacing Michael Shanks as the role as Don Kingston, Cincinnati's new mayor, following James Watson's death from the events of Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. This is due to scheduling conflict for Shanks. Amanda Peet will play as his new wife, as well as Alice's step mom, Lisa. Young child actors will be playing leading roles of the original superheroes' own teenage children. Disney Jessie star Cameron Boyce will play the leading role as Danny and Rebecca's son Devin Gorden, while Disney's Dog with a Blog star G Hannelius confirmed for a role as Devin's younger sister Brooke Gorden, daughter of Danny and Rebecca Gorden. Mika Abdalla and Marcus Scribner will both play as the siblings Erica and Kurtis Gutzwiller, respectively, children of Alec and Naudia Gutzwiller. Chloe Csengery and Noah Ryan Scott will both play as Kayla and Kyle, respectively, children of Cory and Stephanie Berning. A villain was confirmed to be Dr. Catwoman's lost brother Joseph White. Christen admits that her brother was never heard or revealed from the Jane Hoop Elementary series, but admits that he will be coming onto the original heroes for revenge of his sister's death, which he seems very supportive of his sister. Joseph will be played by Jeremy Piven. Hilary Swank is cast to play as the wife of Joseph's character. As she is originally going to play the role, but did no confirm it. However, Heather Graham replaced Swank as the role for the film as Piven's character's wife. Settings The film series will be taking place about ten years after the events from the last scene from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 where the heroes, now married and retired and now have children, now living a normal life and the world is now a better and safer place than never before. Like the Jane Hoop Elementary film series, the film will be taking place in the city of Cincinnati, Ohio at the same Jane Hoop Elementary Base. The villains base, known for Catwoman's Base, was destroyed after the death of Catwoman and all of the villains. However, the same location of the base will be rebuild for Catwoman's brother, who is seeking revenge on the original heroes, who killed his sister during a battle. Alice, who is the original Jane Hoop Elementary supporting character, will be part of the series more extended character, who happens to be replacement for Mrs. Bella Watson as Mayor of the city, wife of deceased president Mayor James Watson. However, her husband Hunter will be taking over as Mayor of the city of Cincinnati, also now known as management of Jane Hoop Elementary, replacing Mrs. Watson who temporarily becomes manager of the heroes and Mayor of Cincinnati. The original characters; Danny Gorden and his wife Rebecca, Alec Gutzwiller and his wife Naudia, Cory Berning and his wife Stephanie, will all be absent from the first film, but will however appear in the sequels of the planned trilogy, basically supporting their children on protecting the world. It was also unsure if other character Jaquille Short will also appear as well since the story never tell if he was also married and have kids as well. Main series ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning'' (2016) It's been thirteen years since the departure of the original Jane Hoop Elementary but five young middle school teenagers Devin (Cameron Boyce), Brooke (G Hannelius), Kurtis (Marcus Scribner), Erica (Mika Abadalla) and Kyle (Noah Ryan Scott), who happen to be children of the now retired heroes, are being chosen as the new members of Jane Hoop Elementary as new evil has arrived. It is revealed that a man name Joseph White (Jeremy Piven), who happens to be a brother of late Catwoman, is seeking revenge to kill the new members as revenge for his sister. He is known to be dressed in his villain suite as Wolfman. Now the new heroes must defend the world before it's too late. The young group of teenager didn't realized that they all have super telekinesis, which may be the reason why they are chosen as the new team of Jane Hoop Elementary, after discovering that their parents are the original Jane Hoop Elementary heroes. With that, they are the only hope that can protect the world in the new generation of the super hero world. ''Heroes Forever: The New Resolution'' (2017) In fall of 2026, a group of teenagers are close on finishing up high school in their junior year, Devin, Brooke, Kurtis, Erica and Kyle befriends with new student Zayne, who transfers from Canada. Wolfman returns with a new plan ahead, who kidnaps Zayne, and has chosen him to become his assistant by putting him under a evil spell to destroy the heroes, and also trying to tear the team apart. The gang are now in a process on trying to break the spell and free Zayne from an evil spell. ''Heroes Forever: The Stone of Death'' (2018) It is summer 2028, and the young teenagers Devin, Brooke, Kurtis, Erica and Kyle are now will be facing to one of their most difficult challenges in their lives like they never had before. As they are graduating from high school and off to college, their friendship are fading, with Devin developing a romantic interest with Wolfman's daughter Katie, but also their enemy Wolfman and his gang are once again up to no good as they are now facing with their toughest challenge they will ever face. The villains has once again chosen as their high school enemies as one of their sides that can lead to destroy the gang, as well as Wolfman discovered a new object, called the Stone of Death, that can bring back people from the dead as his idea on bringing Catwoman back from the dead. ''Heroes Forever: The Battle of Time'' (2020) The fourth installment is scheduled for November 20, 2020 release. The film will take place immediately right after the events of the previous film. Filming took place from May 2018 to early October 2018. Untitled final film The fifth and final film set for November 13, 2020. Christensen confirms that the series will end around 2032. In January 2018, it was announced that the fourth installment will be the final installment by splitting it into two-parts. Part 1 is scheduled for November 15, 2019 and Part 2 scheduled for November 13, 2020. Christensen confirmed that she has already completed the scripts for the final film and confirmed that it took her almost a year and a half to complete. Filming is scheduled to begin in summer 2018 and expected to be completed around spring 2020 or summer 2020. Both films will be shot back-to-back. The fourth and fifth films were originally planned to be a two-part series finale, but Christensen confirms that both films will just be single films. Cast and characters *This table includes characters who have appeared in multiple Rita Christensen's Superhero Saga media. *A dark grey cell indicates the character has not appeared in that medium. * A indicates a voice-only role. * A indicates an appearance as a younger version of a pre-existing character. Reactions Box office Critical responses results All-time ranks References #^ a b Final Hoop film Release Date Moved. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (2000) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 (2010) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 (2011) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (2000) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 (2010) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 (2011) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. # ^ (3D) Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Hoyts. Retrieved 2011-05-25. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush 3D: Part 2. IMAX. 2011-6-11. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 27 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 18 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 15 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 5 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ Original Jane Hoop Elementary Characters Returning For Movie Spin-Off Series Sequels. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Lisa Black Will Star in the Heroes Forever franchise, Jane Hoop Elementary spin-off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Greyson Chance Will Star in First Blockbuster Film, the Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Five Heroes Forever Posters Released. Retrieved March 6, 2016. # ^ Cast of the Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Characters. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Jeremy Piven Will Play Lead Villain in the Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Hilary Swan Will Star in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Begins Filming. January 16, 2016. # ^ The First Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Trailer Debuts! Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever 2 Gets New Title. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever 2 Will Be in 3D and Imax in 2017! Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Blake Brown Talks Reuniting With Original Jane Hoop Elementary Cast Members in Series Spin-Off Films. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Second Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Teaser Poster Released. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Check Out the First Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Featurette Behind the Scenes Look! Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Wraps Up Filming! Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Will Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Be 2016's Highest-Grossing Film At The Box Office? Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^ The most anticipated films of 2016. Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^ New Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Trailer To Be Released During Commercial Break for Super Bowl 50? Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^ Filming For Heroes Forever: The New Resolution Begins in July 2016! Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Logan Lerman Returning in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin Off Sequel? Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Brandon Simpson Returning in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off! Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Bloom Dee Returning in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved February 10, 2016. External links